Fantasías
by EverlarkMinewt
Summary: Baz tiene pensamientos nuevos hacía Simon.


Las clases en Watford estaban a días de acabarse, y fue entonces que le sucedió por primera vez. Baz y Simon ya habían convivido casi cuatro años juntos como compañeros de cuarto, pero jamás habían llegado a tener confianza. Eso era difícil, teniendo en cuenta que eran supuestos enemigos.

Supuestos enemigos porque, en realidad, Simon no odiaba a Baz, y Baz había empezado a tener sentimientos extraños hacia el chico de rizos rubios. Y lo que pasó tan sólo lo hizo darse cuenta de que su atracción hacia Simon también era física.

Los dos siempre lograban evitarse lo más posible, teniendo horarios tácitos para todo. Baz se duchaba en las mañanas, y Simon en las noches. Nunca se cruzaban con el otro, porque Baz madrugaba, y en las noches, volvía de cazar cuando Simon ya estaba dormido.

Pero aquel día, se llevaría una sorpresa al dirigirse a las catacumbas: el hechicero estaba parado en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados.

—Buenas noches, señor Pitch —lo saludó formalmente—. ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas de la noche?

Baz parpadeó varias veces, creando una excusa en su cabeza.

—Venía a ver la tumba de mi madre —espetó con brusquedad.

El hechicero no se inmutó. Asintió levemente, y luego chasqueó la lengua.

—Me temo que no va a poder entrar. Ya es muy tarde para que un alumno de cuarto año ronde por el castillo.

La rabia invadió a Baz.

—No me puede negar esto —sostuvo, hablando con claro enojo. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños—. Es mi derecho visitar a mi madre.

—No a estas horas —repitió el hechicero, con una calma que irritó a Baz—. Váyase a dormir, señor Pitch —ordenó, y el chico no tuvo más remedio que dar media vuelta.

No tenía otra opción, y no podía darle pelea, porque seguro el hechicero ya sospechaba algo sobre su "condición".

¿Le había visto los colmillos? ¿No había hecho desaparecer todos los cadáveres de las pobres ratas que secaba? Baz prefirió no arriesgarse, y caminó de vuelta a su habitación, con una sed que lo devoraba por dentro. Prefería no levantar más sospechas, pero llevaba más de un día sin tomar sangre.

Mareado, subió las escaleras de la torre, intentando no pensar en las muchas bolsas de sangre que dormían plácidamente a tan sólo una puerta de distancia. No quiso ni pensar en Simon, que de seguro ya se había acostado.

Cansado, Baz abrió la puerta de su habitación, y se sorprendió al ver las luces prendidas. Y lo peor, fue que, en frente suyo, estaba Simon Snow.

Sin camisa.

Baz agradeció no haber bebido nada, porque de seguro toda su sangre hubiese ido en la misma dirección. Y no me refiero a sus mejillas.

—Snow —murmuró Baz, con los dientes apretados—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Simon se giró y frunció el ceño.

—Buenas noches a ti también, Baz —saludó con sarcasmo, mientras colgaba una toalla mojada en una silla—. ¿Acaso no puedo tomarme una ducha?

Baz estaba congelado. No sabía qué hacer, porque jamás había tenido una reacción así. ¿Por qué rayos estaba teniendo justo ahora pensamientos violentos hacia Simon?

¿Dijo que se había tomado una ducha?

 _Crowley_ , pensó. Sus pensamientos volaron libres por su cabeza. Y por un segundo, tan sólo uno, se imaginó junto a Simon en la ducha. Se imaginó a Simon presionándolo contra la pared mojada, y sus labios por todo su cuerpo, bajando cada vez más…

—¡Crowley! —gritó Baz, cerrando los ojos de golpe y dándose la vuelta, tenso—. ¡Por Crowley! ¡No!

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando quitar esos pensamientos de su mente. ¿Qué cosas acababa de imaginarse? ¿Por qué, con tanta gente viviendo en Watford, tenía que atraerle Simon Snow?

Claro que Baz sabía que a la edad que tenía empezaría a pensar en estas cosas, pero jamás se le ocurrió que Simon sería el protagonista de sus extrañas fantasías.

O fetiches, como decía Niall.

—¿Baz? —preguntó Simon, confundido—. ¿Estás bien?

El rubio intentó acercarse a su compañero de cuarto, pero Baz dio un enorme paso atrás.

—¡No me toques! —dijo nervioso, abriendo y cerrando los ojos una y otra vez. Había vuelto a pensar en la ducha. ¿Por qué se estaba imaginando ahora las manos de Simon, sujetando sus caderas? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en cómo sería sentir los labios de su peor enemigo besando su estómago? —. ¡Ya he tenido bastante de ti por hoy, Snow!

—¿Ah?

Simon no entendía nada. Y jamás lo entendería, porque sujetándose la cabeza, y muriendo de la vergüenza, Baz salió corriendo de la torre.

Jamás, se prometió Baz. Jamás volvería a llegar temprano a su habitación. A la mierda el hechicero.

Por Crowley, _¿Qué rayos le estaba haciendo Simon Snow?_


End file.
